


The Day They Changed

by TaylorGuy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild description of injuries, POV Alternating, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorGuy/pseuds/TaylorGuy
Summary: Buck is babysitting Christopher on a day off, when Eddie suddenly bursts into the apartment disheveled, yelling and clutching a fire hatchet. Needless to say, Buck is amused and slightly confused. Eddie isn't.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Day They Changed

Flushing the toilet, Buck groaned as he pushed himself off the bathroom floor and stumbled to the sink, rinsing his face off and mouth out as he thought to himself. _(Did something he eat just not agree with him, or was he getting sick?)_ He hoped it was just the former, and not the latter, because he was watching Christopher today and didn't want to risk getting him sick.

Leaving the bathroom, absentmindedly rubbing the scratches on the back of his neck that a woman accidentally made during a rescue earlier that week, Buck re-entered the living room where Christopher was waiting on the couch, the game they had been playing still paused.

Christopher glanced up at Buck worriedly as he approached the couch and flopped down on it. "You ok, Bucky?" He asked, voice shaky with concern for his Buck.

Buck let out a small laugh, before giving Christopher a lop-sided smile. "Yeah superman, I'm fine. Something I ate just didn't agree with me, that's all."

Christopher nodded at this, turning back towards the TV. "I don't like when that happens to Daddy or me. 'Specially when it happens to Daddy..." He replied, with his voice softening with sadness towards the end.

Buck smiled fondly at Christopher, because God, the boy was such a loving, kind, wonderful, emphatic kid, that it was almost unreal sometimes. Reaching over and ruffling Christopher's hair as the boy giggled and swatted his hands at him, Buck spoke. "Hey little man, how about we watch a movie instead? I don't really feel up to playing anymore right now."

Christopher giggled and nodded as Buck withdrew his hand from his hair. "That's fine Bucky. Can we watch Storks?" He turned towards Buck with a wide smile.

"Of course, anything you want!" Buck laughed out as he grabbed the controller. Things were going to be just fine.

About an hour later, Buck was standing in the kitchen watching Christopher in the living room, when suddenly the door to his apartment loudly slammed open.

"Christopher! Buck! We need to go now!" Eddie was shouting as he ran in, skidding to a halt as he saw Buck.

Buck smiled at Eddie, who was so disheveled it looked like he'd just came from a call, in fact the silly man was still clutching a small fire hatchet in his right hand. Buck couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Hey Eddie, where's the fire?" He joked to Eddie, who gaped at him and stepped back some.

"Buck..." Eddie gasped out before turning his head slightly to yell into the apartment. "Christopher! Christopher! Daddy's here!"

Christopher made his way around the corner of the stairs, smiling in joy at the sound of his dad's voice. "Daddy!" He happily exclaimed, as he saw the shock on his dad's face, his daddy was so surprised that he was walking so well without his crutches for once, that it made him feel even prouder of himself.

Buck beamed brightly as Christopher rounded the corner, to the surprise of Eddie who was gaping at his son. "Isn't it wonderful!? Christopher is getting so good at walking without his crutches now!" Buck joyfully shouted at Eddie, who just continued to stare at Christopher, mouth wide open. Buck fought back his tears as Christopher walked up to Eddie, who had fallen to his knees and opened his arms while crying, watching them embrace, Buck couldn't restrain himself and he walked over to make it a group hug.

* * *

Eddie bounded into the lobby of Buck's apartment building, the sounds of alarms, sirens, screams, gunshots and car horns muffling as the glass doors closed behind him. Barely slowing, he slammed his hatchet into the head of a zombified elderly Hispanic woman that he recognized, muttering out a quick. "Sorry Mrs. Ramos." As he pulled the hatchet loose and ran for the stairwell, already pulling out the spare key to Buck's apartment.

Reaching Buck's apartment door, Eddie unlocked it as fast as he could before running in while shouting. "Christopher! Buck! We need to go now!" He skidded to a stop as Buck, who was standing in the kitchen turned towards him, his glazed over eyes, swaying stance, paling skin and the low, guttural moan he let out revealing that he was already gone.

"Buck..." Eddie gasped out, heart momentarily sinking before fear gripped him and he turned his attention away from his former best friend and shouted out. "Christopher! Christopher! Daddy's here!" His heart pounding while he silently prayed that his son was hiding somewhere.

Christopher then came around the corner of the stairs, and Eddie fell to his knees, feeling as if the entire world below him had just vanished. His son, his beautiful son, slowly shuffled towards him, letting out a low moan as some darkening blood dripped from his left shoulder onto the floor.

"Mijo...no...no..." Eddie softly whispered as he felt tears running down his face, his heart shattering as he knew he couldn't live in a world without his son, he laid the hatchet down and opened his arms to embrace his son as he approached.

Christopher stepped into his arms, and Eddie wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and bracing himself mentally for what he knew was coming, he stroked his son's head and tearfully whispered. "I love you Mijo. I love you." Eddie then hissed in pain as his son bit down into his neck, hearing a moan he glanced upwards as Buck shambled towards them, he sadly smiled up at him. "It's not your fault Buck. I don't blame you." He choked out as Buck fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around them, as Christopher continued tearing into his neck.

"I love you Buck. I love both of you so goddamn much." Eddie sobbed out as Buck leaned in and dug his teeth into his trapezius. Eddie smiled as he felt his body loosening, his vision, already hazy because of the tears, starting to dim. He sighed as his final thought was. _(Well, at least I was lucky enough to die with those I love the most in the world.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hate me for this.


End file.
